Sightless Love
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: I own nothing accept my OC! Sera... who is she, where did she come from? This is the tale of how she and Lea met, and how they fell in love!


In one of my chapter of KH3 Final Stand I introduced Lea's girlfriend Sera, this story is a proper into to her. How they met and who she is. Tell me what you think!

Sightless Love

* * *

"Lea! Get out of here!" The spiky red head was shoved out the lab door, and it slammed behind him.

He scowled, "I come home to give them news and they drive me out… that's gratitude for you." He went outside the castle into the Radiant Garden sun and smiled, he was glad to be home. Master Yen Sid had allowed him to come back for a few days to make all the arrangements for his leaving. Lea was wearing a black tee shirt, khaki pants, and red shoes. He closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing on his face; he sure would miss this place.

The pyro began to walk home and suddenly he heard a small cry from down an alleyway, "What could that be?"

* * *

"You have to go!"

"But Tyler…"

"No, Sera, you have to get out of here or you'll die like the rest of us! Now… uh!"

"Tyler! No… no… no!" Then the girl knew no more.

Finally she recovered consciousness, but everything was still black; her world had always been black, and always will be. She felt the sun on her head but could not see it, she had never seen it. Blind since birth, that was Sera… never seeing a single thing in her life, but she had made it.

The girl was tall, pale, and skinny with long blackish brown hair that covered her eyes, which were a milky white because she was blind. She wore a short black dress over a red long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves, around her waist was a black scarf, she had on black knee- socks, and red boots.

Sera had a special ability; she could sense people's feelings, intentions, and character, or what she called their 'aura'. Also she was a pyrokenetic.

"Where am I… where did I come from… how did I get here?" She could hear the sounds of a marketplace nearby; out of her pocket came a small tongue of flame. It jumped into her outstretched hand and whispered to her in, seemingly, unintelligible hissing. "My name is Sera Melanie Rose… and you are my guardian element, Combust?" The flame whispered a gentle yes. "Can you help me?"

Combust hopped out of her hand and skittered along the ground to a wall; Sera followed and used the wall to stand up. The element then made its way along the alley into the marketplace. Through Combust she could feel the auras of people in the market; there was a kind girl who loved flowers, a loving woman with a fighting spirit, a stern man with a rouge dark side, a reckless teenager with a fun nature, a smart man with a short temper, and a serious man with a dry sense of humor.

They all seemed nice, but Sera was too scared to go out to them. What would they think of her, would they know her, and how would they treat her? She stumbled away from the market feeling her way along the wall. Combust came back and leaped back into her pocket; that little ball of fire was the only thing she knew, and her only friend.

Suddenly she tripped on a loose stone and fell on her face with a small cry. As Sera lay there she heard and felt footsteps coming her way. The steps came closer and stopped in front of her.

Then a man's voice reached her ears, "Hey are you alright?" Sera didn't reply. "Are you ok?" His hand grasped hers tenderly and she felt his aura; he was silly, short- tempered, crafty, but beneath that he was kind and gentle.

"Yes, I'm alright." She allowed him to help her up. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "My name is Lea. How bout' you?"

"Sera Melanie Rose, thank you for helping me Lea." She turned her face away, "Please leave me alone now."

"Huh," Lea was shocked at this response, "Well alright, if that's what you want. It was nice meeting you Sera." He let go of her hand and began to walk away. Suddenly it hit him, her eyes had been covered and she hadn't once looked him in the face. "Uh," he thought as he smacked himself in the forehead, "You stupid idiot… she's blind." He ran back and caught her hand.

"What is it?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were blind, I feel so stupid." The girl laughed at his embarrassment. "May I be of any service to you Miss Rose?"

"Could you tell me where I am, and show me around?"

"You're in Radiant Garden." He began to lead her out of the alley, "And I would be more than happy to assist you."

The rest of the day he led her around the town, allowing her to feel her way and get her bearings. "Sera", he put an ice cream bar in her left hand, "Here's some Sea- salt ice cream for you." She giggled and bit into the cold, blue, dessert. She was such a small skinny girl, but so beautiful despite the fact that she couldn't see. "Sera, how old are you?"

The question surprised her, "Um, I'm not sure exactly." Then to Lea's utter shock a little tongue of fire came out of her pocket and went onto her shoulder. It began to hiss and Sera smiled, "Oh, so that's how old I am… thank you so much."

"You can understand fire?"

"Yes, Combust here is the only thing I have of my past. He is my guardian element. I don't know exactly what that is but he is mine." Combust jumped onto Lea's shoulder and hissed some more. "He likes you Lea; you're a pyrokinetic like myself, and he can feel that in you."

Lea was very impressed by her abilities but his question remained, "This is so cool, but still I would like to know how old you are."

"According to Combust, I am 23 years old. What about you, Lea?"

"I'm 25." He looked at the girl before him, "I'm surprised that you're only two years younger than me. You're so small and so lovely, I thought you were like nineteen or twenty at the most, but 23." Combust brushed against Lea's face and then went back into the girl's pocket.

The red head nodded towards Sera's pocket, "So, has he told you how long you'll have been together?"

The hissing came again and she replied, "He says back on my home-world, every person receives a guardian element the same day they are named. If you want to know the name of my home-world, I honestly don't know and Combust hasn't told me." Lea nodded slowly. "Honestly," Sera sighed, "I'm really no one… I'm nobody."

"No!" Lea grasped her hands in his, "You're not nobody. I was once a Nobody, and I don't use that term lightly. You are somebody; if not Sera from whatever world you came from, you are Sera Melanie Rose of Radiant Garden. And you are one of the most beautiful young ladies I have ever seen." Slowly he moved the hair away from over her eyes; they were a cloudy gray color, but they reflected the things around them. In her eyes, Lea could see the sky, the clouds, and even himself."

Sera turned her pulled away swiftly and smiled, "You know, I have other abilities besides pyrokinetics that I didn't tell you about; I can feel a person's aura, that's their character, emotions, and intentions." The red head was shocked to hear this. "When you first touched my hand I felt yours. You are reckless, fun-loving, silly, and short-tempered; but everyone knows this about you. Not many know that beneath that you are kind, gentle, sweet, courageous, courteous, and chivalrous."

"Why," the young man gasped, "Sera, you are amazing! You can't see anything, not the flowers, sky, clouds, trees, not even me; but you have seen deeper into me than anyone ever has. I don't have to have any special powers to see that you're a kind, loving, woman, that is not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well."

The girl blushed deeply and smiled, "Lea, you're sweet. You helped me when I needed it, even when I told you to go; you're… you're my, my knight in shining armor."

"Wh…what did you call me?"

"My knight in shining armor," Sera giggled happily.

Lea suddenly grew sad, "I hate that I have to go, I'm in training with Master Yen Sid and I won't be around a lot."

"Well then," the blind girl undid the scarf around her waist and pressed into Lea's hands, "Take this, and like a knight of old you will carry a woman's favor."

"I'll never take it off!" He wrapped it around his neck, "Now let's go see Merlin about finding you a place to stay!"

* * *

(The next morning)

Lea walked down the street, smiling all the way. Now he was dressed in a red polo shirt, black pants, the same red shoes, and the scarf from Sera was around his neck.

He knocked on the door of the house across the street from Merlin's house. The door was opened by Arieth. "Hello Miss Gainsborough, I'm looking for Sera."

"I'll get her."

A few moments later the blind girl came to the door, "Good morning Lea." She hugged him and felt the scarf around his neck. "Oh, you're wearing it!"

"I told you I would," Lea smiled, "It was so nice for Arieth, and Tifa to let you stay with them."

"It sure was! Do you have to go now?"

Lea slowly nodded, "Yes, I promise I'll come back every chance I get."

"I'll be waiting!" The red head glanced around, and seeing no one, quickly planted a kiss on Sera's lips. The girl smiled widely, as did Lea; he gave her another kiss and then dashed off with a loud shout of joy! "Oh, Lea, I love you," the girl thought as she went back inside, a huge smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Now you've met Sera! Please tell me what you think of the girl, and tell me what you think of the Lea/Sera pairing. Thank you!


End file.
